All for Hope
by This Account Now Closed
Summary: This is for Misgiving's writing contest. Stormkit is difigured, his mom will only have one warrior now. Moonshine, the medicine cat, is determined to make Stormkit a warrior. The journey is all for the hope of Stormkit becoming a warrior.
1. Prologue

**This story is for Misgiving Writer's medicine cat contest. This could be many chapters…. hope you like it! It takes place around the lake**

_**All for Hope **_

**What do a disfigured kit who can't walk, a mother who is sure that only one of her three kits will be warriors, and a medicine cat who is determined to make one a warrior have in common? They all are joined together by a mysterious force of will, want, and hope. Stormkit can't even walk, so how can he become a warrior? Applefern wishes that all three of her kits would be warriors, not just one. Finally, Moonshine is determined to prove to her mother and mentor that she still can be everything they wanted her to be before they left her in a lonely place. Three cats on one journey, all for the hope of Stormkit becoming a warrior.**

**Prologue **

Moonpaw looked at the many limp bodies in the bare patch of camp. She had lost almost everything over one badger attack: Her mentor, her mother, and her father lost a life. Too much for an eight moon old apprentice. As a new sole medicine cat, Moonpaw had a lot of injured cats to take care of by herself, without her full name. Luckly the Moonpool journey was a few days away…..

"Hello Moonpaw, where's Trailcloud?" Honeystorm asked, for she was Trailcloud's best friend.

Moonpaw gulped and paused a moment before replying, "She died in the first badger attack. We have had another one since. It has been hard to care for all the injured cats."

"Oh, Moonpaw! I am dreadfully sorry! Trailcloud was a great cat!"

"I know, and a great mentor too. I wished I had a final good-bye. Everything was lost that was important to me, or almost lost," Moonpaw said with a sob.

"I am so sorry. I know you must feel alone. Tonight, you will receive your full name from Trailcloud in StarClan. You are very young to be accepting this position."

"I know, but I will try my best. I promised my mom and Trailcloud."

"Good, and you know we will help you as well, Moonpaw." That night, Moonpaw received her name, Moonshine. She saw Rosepetal, who was the first kit lost to Applefern. Rosepetal only received her name from Moonshine when she was Moonkit. No one knew that she was Rosepetal instead of Rosepaw. Trailcloud looked prettier than ever.

Now, a prophecy unfolds. One not told to any cat outside of StarClan. _A young cat will save another to be a warrior and help show that she is the one foretold to save. _Now it must be fulfilled.

It was almost a whole moon since Moonshine lost her mom and mentor. There had been eight badger attacks total, probably more to come. Luckily, there were kits who became apprentices and apprentices who became new warriors. Applefern was going to have her second litter.

Rosepetal, the only kit in the first litter, was thought to have died as an apprentice. She was given her name by Moonshine herself. Rosepetal played with her when she was young, the only one that played with her. Many cats thought Moonshine had forgotten all about Rosepetal.

Now, we must travel to ThunderClan in the present day. Moonshine is nine moons old. Applefern is almost due and badgers hadn't been in camp for many weeks. It is the end of green-leaf. I will leave you to the story. Let Moonshine's story begin.


	2. Stormkit's Story

**This is the next part of Stormkit's story! Enjoy and review! Please review; there is only one chapter after this!**

_**Stormkit's Story**_

Moonshine hurried into the nursery. Applefern was about to have her kits!

"Breath, one two! Now push!" Each little bundle plopped onto the moss bedding.

"A she-kit and a tom! Congrats, Applefern! Congrats, Firelog!" a queen meowed. Moonshine disappeared from the nursery, coming back with borage leaves.

"Better make that milk come. They'll want it after the check-up!" Moonshine said, pushing the leaves and pulling the kits away. Then, she and the kits disappeared from the nursery.

"The she-kit is good. She can go back." Moonshine whispered to Firelog.

"What about him?"

"I haven't had a chance to look at him yet! Give me a chance!"

"Okay, I'll come back for him."

"Good, now go!" Moonshine watched Firelog dawdle into the nursery with the kit in his mouth. The room was silent. As Moonshine was checking the kit, a weird leg came into view. No, it was two legs. The front two legs. It wasn't very bad, because you could pull out the legs in half a moon. The right leg was turned to the right side and the left leg was squished in.

"I will tell Applefern. Her son will be a warrior, no worries." With that, Moonshine carried the tom back to the nursery.

Applefern wasn't depressed at all about her kit. Even though she lost her first kit, the ginger cat was sure the kit would be a warrior. The naming process had begun already once Moonshine got there, and the she-kit was named Necterkit. After long consideration, the tom was named Stormkit.

Of course, Stormkit had a few check-ups to make sure that the legs could be pulled into position when he was half a moon old. Applefern stayed in the nursery while either Firelog or Moonshine would take Stormkit back. The days were happy, and Stormkit was learning how to deal with his legs, and could do a bunny hop. Worry free days, happy days, loved days, every day.

A half moon came and went. Stormkit's legs were still tangled. Moonshine was having trouble with it. Yet, it was moontree night. She could get advice or a prophecy. Hopefully it would be good.

The journey was long and cold. Moonshine never knew how Trailcloud did it all that time during leaf-fall and leaf-bare. Honeystorm talked about how they would huddle together on most of the journey. Wasn't Honeystorm only a little older than herself? Couldn't they huddle together?

The moontree shone, even with no moon. It was always beautiful, every time. Now, only if it held the answers to Moonshine's questions. Everyone grabbed a spot before they noticed ShadowClan had a new apprentice. When he was announced as Harepaw, Moonshine noticed that he had a messed up leg. That was the answer, the alternative answer.

Stormkit was hopping around camp, saying he'd be an apprentice soon. Moonshine pulled him aside asking the question she'd asked a million times before.

"You can't become a warrior, Stormkit. Don't you want to be a medicine cat apprentice? You still can help the clan!" His answer was always no, and it never changed. How would he feel when he _wouldn't _become an apprentice at his sister's apprentice ceremony?

"Necterkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Necterpaw. Your mentor will be Amberstorm, who has showed courage and knowledge. Amberstorm, I hope you past these ways to Necterpaw." The ceremony was over as quick as it began. Necterpaw headed for the apprentice's den, while Stormkit headed for the medicine cat den.

"Moonshine," he said, "I'll be your apprentice! Please!"

"No," replied Moonshine, "not anymore."

"But why not anymore, Moonshine?"

"Because you will be a warrior, it is your destiny. I must train you to become a warrior!"

Training a disfigured kit to be a warrior was hard, especially when you're the medicine cat. Finally, Moonshine asked the help of her father, Twigstar.

"Of course I'll help train Stormkit! He should be a warrior, even as he is. Let me hold the ceremony!" Moonshine was impressed by her father's mood. Twigstar hadn't been this happy since his wife died. What was going on?

"Stormkit, Moonshine has told me that you wish to become a warrior. Is that correct?" Twigstar questioned.

"Yes!" replied the little voice.

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentors will be Moonshine and me." Necterpaw was there to greet her brother at the apprentice's den. Now they were together in the same den again. Their mother could also become a warrior again. It was happy times…

Training was hard for Stormpaw. Hunting, fighting, patrols, everything was hard. Luckily, tonight was going to be Stormpaw's first Gathering. Moonshine said that after four moons of hard work, he could go. Stormpaw didn't care what the other apprentices' thought of him, he was fine the way he was.

At the Gathering, other apprentices' thoughts weren't the same as Stormpaw thought they would be. Some asked for him to show them how to hop like he did. Others wanted to see some of his "own" move. It was an amazing Gathering, and no one could have changed it.

Over the next few days, Stormpaw seemed to be more alert than ever. The apprentice and his other mentor, Moonshine, were collecting herbs. Stormpaw could identify a few different herbs, along with many things they had to watch out for.

First, they found chervil among the trees. Then, there was the fox trap. Without using a stick, Stormpaw tried to make it shut. He carefully moved it and threw it into the water. Finally, the returned to camp, unharmed.

Three moons after his first Gathering, Stormpaw went to another one. At 13 moons, Stormpaw was excited to see some of those cats again. ThunderClan was the second clan on the island after RiverClan. Tick tock, tick tock. ShadowClan still wasn't there. They were about to start the Gathering when a voice shouted ATTACK!

Stormpaw moved toward the noise just to find ShadowClan attacking them! An apprentice stopped short of the others, in front of Stormpaw. When their leader yelled attack again, the apprentice started to taunt him and fight. Stormpaw ignored the taunting, but fought for his life. Soon, all was quiet, and the sky was gray.

Twigstar was the first to speak up. "Why did you do this, Rainstar? Why? StarClan is angry and cats were in danger."

"I felt like it," replied Rainstar, "I thought it would be awesome." The walk back to camp was long, and tiring. It had been a long battle, and StarClan was very angry.

At camp, Twigstar had a very important announcement to make.

"Cats, I have gathered you here to so we could do a ceremony. Necterpaw, Stormpaw, you are ready to become warriors. You two have trained hard, and have proven yourselves at the Gathering. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code as long as you live?"

"I do," replied Stormpaw.

"I do," replied Necterpaw.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I make you warriors. Necterpaw, until you die, you will be known as Necterfur. You are honored for your honoree, and for your bravery. Stormpaw, you will be known as Stormheart. You are honored for your courage and your skills. You two will guard the camp tonight as we sleep."

"Necterfur, Stormheart! Necterfur, Stormheart!" the clan cheered. Stormheart had done it, he had become a warrior.

**Hello again! How was it? The story continues with one more chapter! Stormheart would love for you to take your time to review!**


	3. Epilogue

**The Final Chapter! All for hope is now done after this!**

Epilogue

Stormheart cheered as he watched his sister become deputy. Even though he was one of the most respected warriors, Stormheart would rather see his sister up there, not him. Being in such a high position was great for Necterfur.

Stormheart entered the nursery, looking for his mate. He had carried in some fresh kill for her. When he finally found her, the kits were asleep.

In a low voice, Stormheart whispered, "They're really cute, Blossomflower. All four of them." Now Stormheart is a father, and a proud one at that. But our story ends here. Did the prophecy get fulfilled, yes. Now, go live your prophecy!


End file.
